Robbers
by Shut Up Breanna
Summary: When Levi brings home a girl belonging to a rival crime organization, the Titans, he doesn't expect the outcome to have such a profound affect on the members of the Wings of Freedom.
1. Robbers

_ "You've got a pretty kind of dirty face"_

From the two-way mirror separating the main stage and dressing area she could see that the clubs inhabitants wasn't much different from any other night. Usually on Saturdays the Rose Gentleman's Club was filled to the brim with drunken middle-aged men looking to relax after work or to escape their already strained relationships. Mostly it was the latter, but tonight was filled with partiers refusing to let New Year's end early by throwing singles onto the stage.

"Hey, Anya," a small voice pulled the girl away from her focus on one of the newest dancers, Roxy, move completely out of sync with the current song. "Tie me up?"

Anya glanced down at the somewhat shorter girl, known by Christa, and saw that she had several bright pink ribbons hanging limply over her shoulders. While nodding she took the lace ribbons and tied the smallest ribbon around Christa's neck.

"What are your plans tonight? Do I have to give you and Ymir privacy or am I good," Anya asked and tied the next ribbon so it cleverly hid the shimmering adhesives on Christa's chest.

"No," Christa stepped away to examine the ribbons with slight color rising in her cheeks, "I heard we have a private party tonight."

Anya's stomach dropped slightly," Where?"

Christa shrugged lightly and fixed her lipstick," Ymir said she would come get us when it was time."

Anya bit back a 'Ymir says a lot of things', but the stage behind her faded and Roxy strut through the curtains happily.

"How'd I do," she asked and fanned herself off.

Christa slipped on her heels before quickly heading toward the curtains," I'm sure you were wonderful!"

"Great," Anya forced. "You did great for your first night."

Roxy nodded with a grin and walked to the vanity area to get ready for her next dance. Anya turned her attention to the stage to see what routine Christa had chosen to perform, luckily she was leaving room for Anya to do one last quick dance before leaving.

Anya left the glass and joined Roxy at the vanity area to adjust the messy twin buns made out of her dark hair.

"I don't know how you stand all of that leather," Roxy said while pulling at the straps covering Anya's skin.

"Just used to it," Anya sighed and slid away from Roxy's glittered fingers to push her feet into the leather platform boots so she could get ready for her dance.

The door leading into a back room quickly slid open and Ymir walked out in her normal outfit labeling her as security. She glared down at Roxy," You're covering for Anya tonight."

Roxy nodded happily and shot up once Christa came back through the curtains with the ribbons bunched up in her hands.

Ymir rolled her eyes at Roxy's enthusiasm and waited for the music to start again to speak," You two have a party downstairs."

"Define party," Anya asked.

"And do we need to change," Christa added.

"So many questions," Ymir huffed while looking them both over before turning her attention to the pile of clothes on the vanity. "Anya you're fine."

With this Ymir jerked Christa forward and smudged her lipstick to the point where it looked like she hadn't been wearing any at all. She pushed a tank top into Christa's small arms," Put this on."

"It's too big," Christa squeaked and tried to adjust the straps.

"It's fine," Ymir told her and slid open the door she had come through earlier. "Come on."

They stepped through into the small room that on one side was a back exit for the dancers and on the other was a passcard protected door. Ymir pulled out her card and scanned it before quickly placing it back into her pocket.

The door hissed open to reveal a staircase lowering to the 'party' rooms of the club. Ymir nudged the two other girls forward.

Anya squinted slightly and saw the light at the end of the stairs waiting for them. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs Anya glanced around the familiar waiting room that had another door at the far end. Except this time it was password protected.

"84826, Titan," Anya remembered the obvious password as Ymir walked over to the door and confirmed her thoughts.

"Wait here," Ymir snapped before slipping into the darkness of the other room.

"Wonder what's going on," Christa mumbled and picked at her cracked nails.

Anya shrugged lightly," Definitely not a party."

After a minute the door opened up again and Ymir peeked out looking pale enough that her freckles were even more visible than they already were. She motioned for the two girls to come forward.

Anya stepped into room with Christa following close behind. She noted that the room was completely darkened with the exception of a small illuminated stage in the center of the darkness.

"Stand on the stage," a familiar voice, the club owner, broke through from the back of the room and Christa was the first to follow the direction. Anya tried to focus on the dark figures as she positioned herself next to Christa.

"I want to see the blonde one first," a new voice, one farthest away from the club owner, announced. Anya held back a sigh and stepped off the stage to walk back into the stuffy waiting room. The door hissed shut quickly and she leaned against the wall, letting the leather and hard material dig into her skin.

After a minute Anya slid into the nearest chair and listened to the faint music coming from the room. A fast song. Not Christa's strong suit.

Once the music came to a halt Anya released the sigh she had been holding back. After a few seconds the door slid open and Christa stepped out quickly. In her hand was the pink tube top and the adhesives she had been wearing when they had both walked into the room.

Christa slumped into an empty seat and rubbed the visible hand mark on her cheek and before Anya could move to the blonde's side Ymir placed herself in the doorway with color slowly rising into her cheeks and gritted teeth.

"You're up, Anya."


	2. Holy Water

_"Someone ran away with her innocence"_

Anya tore herself away from the blonde girls side with a twisted stomach and walked passed Ymir who looked like if she clenched her mouth any tighter her teeth would crack. Once Anya was completely in the room Ymir let out a heavy breath and guided the shorter girl toward the stage.

The room was silent with the exception of Anya's boots tapping along the tiles while Ymir guided her back up to illuminated stage.

Anya stood there awkwardly, or as awkwardly as she could wearing leather boy shorts and straps that barely covered anything, and stared forward to count the figures straight ahead as she heard Ymir leave the room completely.

Three. There were three men.

"Twirl for me," a heavily accented voice instructed.

Anya blinked, but followed the instruction by gripping the cold pole and letting her boots glide along the stages glass flooring. After a rotation, she stopped and faced the figures again.

"She has more on her than the blonde," a new voice noted. "A bit tanner too." "Where is she from," the accented voice asked. The lights across the room clicked on and lit up the three men sitting at a small table. Anya immediately recognized the man farthest from the right as the owner of the club, Roland. The other two were new to her.

"She was born here, but Russian. She spent a while over there," Roland stopped to think," to enhance her skills."

The man farthest away from him leaned forward, squinting behind his glasses," Does she speak the language?"

Anya felt all three pairs of eyes lock on her even though only one was showing an interest in her.

"Possibly," Anya said letting the word flow easily.

The man pushed up his glasses and leaned back against the leather couch with a smirk," How old is she?"

"Sixteen in October," Roland answered briskly.

"Is she a virgin," the man asked while pouring whiskey into a glass.

"No," Roland shuffled in his seat and Anya felt bile rise up in her throat.

"She's considered one of our top girls, but she's clean, we make sure of that."

The man stood up and lit a cigar before striding over with his drink. Once he was closer Anya could see that he was an older man with graying hair and almond shaped eyes behind his thick glasses. Once he stepped onto the stage he blew thick smoke into Anya's face," What's your name?"

She blinked as the smoke burned her eyes, but didn't look towards him as he circled her," Anya."

Anya felt his hand tightly grip her face before he jerked her face to look to at him," Your real name."

When Anya didn't answer he shoved her against the metal pole and turned around," Is she usually this stubborn?"

"She's very persistent," Roland stressed. "Her real name is Anastatia."

The man turned towards her again and pushed the cigar against her lips," Smoke."

Anya focused her eyes on him as she took a long drag of the cigar. After a few seconds she released the smoke and his face contorted in anger. "I never said to blow the smoke out, Anastatia," he said harshly before throwing the entire drink in her face and letting the glass fall with a shatter.

Anya bit the inside of her cheek as the liquid now dripped down her face. Slight anger was bubbling in her stomach and she considered pushing the man off the stage or just jumping off herself. The latter would be less troublesome.

The man chuckled," She really is persistent. The other one looked like she wanted to cower away like a bitch."

Once he turned to walk away Anya blinked the alcohol out of her eyes. Before she had a moment to process the action, he turned and backhanded her. This time Anya let out a small gasp as her head hit the pole.

The man grabbed her wrists and this time Anya attempted to push away. " You're very beautiful, but," he released her to start pulling at the thin leather straps across her chest," I'd like to see you without all that leather."

Anya started to jerk away but he pulled her closer and held the cigar down on her shoulder where the grotesque smile was burned into her skin to mark her as Titan property," I don't like that brand on you."

The man let her go and Anya quickly stepped off the stage.

"I don't like that jewelry embedded in your skin either, decoration doesn't go on decoration." He glared down at her and clicked his tongue as he followed her off the stage only to push past her," I'll have to teach you not to fight as much."

Roland cleared his throat as the man returned to his seat," Well?"

"I want to see her dance."

Roland started to motion at the stage.

"My shift is over," Anya quickly said and felt the heat in her cheeks rise. "I'm done."

"Your accent is more noticeable when you're angry, Anastatia, I'll have to make sure it comes out more often," the man grinned at her. "I want to see you dance."

"I'm not dancing," Anya snapped and started to back away toward the door.

Roland grimaced and shuffled around before slamming a pistol on the table," I don't care if your nose is fucking broken, he wants you to dance. So dance or I'll drag you up there myself."

Anya clenched her mouth shut as she stepped back onto the stage while an upbeat song started to play. The glass shards let out a satisfying crunch under her boots as she walked to the pole and kicked the largest remaining chunk of glass off the stage before gripping the pole.

Her dances were always quick. She made sure of it, whether or not the music called for it or not. Unfortunately, this also kept her in demand by handsy old men wanting an extra taste.

Once the song ended she slid back down and maneuvered herself around to avoid the glass shards. When she faced forward again the man that demanded the dance leaned back obviously pleased with the show.

"How much," he asked and lit a cigarette

Roland eyed Anya," $1500 for an hour."

"I didn't realize she was that high end," he blew the smoke out. "But, no, how much to keep her?"

Anya felt her heart sink into her stomach as the man waited for Roland's answer.

Roland rubbed the stubble on his chin,"$20,000."

The man dropped his cigarette onto the table and gawked in surprise. His face reddened to Anya's pleasure.

"$20,000 for a simple whore," he sputtered out before picking up the cigarette again.

"She's worth it when you consider all of her side skills and, as you said, she's high end. Very high end."

"Is her pussy made of gold," the man asked before leaning over to start arguing, in a language Anya couldn't identify, with the man beside him who had stayed quiet the entire time.

After a second the argument ended and the man grimaced," I want her, just give me time."

"Her price will stay for a month," Roland told him.

The man let out a huff," I will be back before then."

Anya's throat felt like it was closing up as Roland turned towards her again,"Now your shift is over. Be back at noon."

The door behind her hissed open and Anya quickly left the room. Christa and Ymir were no where to be seen, which was no surprise.

Anya's heart was pounding by the time she pushed through the door at the top of the stairs. She attempted to gather her thoughts and breath before she walked into the dressing room. Anya scanned the dressing room once as she walked in and saw that only Roxy and Blue occupied the room.

"Hey girl," Blue, an older dancer known for having hair various shades of blue depending on how her week was going, turned towards Anya. "Was wondering where you were."

"Yeah," Anya walked to her dressing area and started pulling off the leather outfit, "Had a party downstairs. Have you seen Christa?"

"Saw her and Ymir leaving as I was walking in," Blue answered while zipping up her make-up bag. Roxy looked up at Anya as she pulled on a regular bra and camisole," I would kill for your boobs."

"Thanks," Anya allowed herself to roll her eyes at the comment before sitting down to pull on a pair of torn up jeans. "You can have them."

" Ymir's going to love you," Blue chuckled. "You can compliment our bodies together."

"Oh my God," Roxy's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open while turning between Anya and Blue. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm not a lesbian."

Anya shook her head while Blue mouthed a 'wow'.

"It's fine," Anya said while pulling on her tennis shoes," And Blue, you know Ymir only 'compliments' Christa."

"I'm not," Roxy started but stopped once Blue held up a finger. Roxy quieted herself and walked away to dig through the 'prop' box.

Anya pulled the pins out of her loose buns and let her hair flow down in a mess of waves. She looked at the cigar burn in the center of the Titan brand and lightly rubbed it before pulling on an oversized jacket.

"I'm guessing you're going home," Blue asked while combing out her hair.

"Yeah," Anya sighed and clicked the home button on her phone to check the time. Not even 5am.

"Well good," she crinkled her nose, "you smell like sweat and alcohol. When are you going to be back?"

"Thanks and around noon," Anya said and started to slip out the dressing room.

"Be careful, Anya," Blue yelled as she slipped into the cold morning air.

The sun had already lit up the Chicago streets when Anya walked out of the club and started pushing passed people that looked like they were trying to sober up from their night of partying.

Anya sighed against her bare hands in an attempt to warm them as she continued the walk to the house she shared with Christa and Ymir, at least ninety percent of the time.

"Hey," a voice slurred once Anya passed another group of people, this time coming out from a tattoo shop that Anya, on occasion, walked passed when she's stuck walking home. But most of the time it was silent without any indication that anybody actually worked there.

Instead of answering, Anya pulled up her hood and kept walking along the frosted sidewalk. She heard him start to shout again, but he was quickly hushed by another person in the group.

"Shut up, Auruo, leave people alone," a softer voice added to the hush.

Anya heard another muffled shout as she quickly crossed the road while avoiding any oncoming cars. She shoved her hands into her pockets and felt paper brush against her fingers. She stopped for a second and glanced around before pulling out a thick envelope from the jacket pocket.

Give this to Ria to keep her off your back.

Anya blinked at the blue lip print smeared across the paper and tore open the envelope.

"What the fuck, Blue," Anya mumbled to herself as she counted out close to $500. She was tempted to turn around and throw the cash back at Blue, but Anya didn't have any desire to walk back into the club unless she really had to.

Anya shook her head and pushed the cash into her bra before she crumpled up the envelope and tossed it away.

After a bit longer of walking Anya finally reached the small subdivision of Sina.

Anya kicked away the leftover fireworks that littered the sidewalks and filled the air with the faint smell of smoke that seemed to never really leave even if it wasn't a holiday.

Once Anya came close to her destination she pulled off the jacket and shivered slightly at the cold hitting her bare arms. In front of the close to dilapidated house was Ymir's equally shoddy car like it usually was when Christa got to leave before Anya.

"Hey, Anya," another voice slurred once Anya reached the house. On the stoop was Ria, the 'owner' of the house and one of the many neighborhood addicts, who was usually waiting outside after a shift in hopes her next fix would fall into her lap.

"What Ria," Anya asked and threw the jacket into Ria's lap.

Ria tapped on her sunken in cheeks and leaned forward slightly," You got anything for me?"

Anya started to tell her no, but sighed before reaching into her bra and pulling out a couple bills that Blue had left her," Consider that my part of the bills."

"You're so good to me," Ria said while she quickly counted out the cash. "$200? Is Roland giving you a bigger percentage now? Ah, whatever, doesn't matter."

Anya held back the urge to take the small amount back, but it wasn't like Ria would remember that Anya even gave her any money in a few hours anyway. But even then, that little bit would keep Ria from shouting death threats and claims that no one cared about her.

"Ria leave Anya alone. You know Roland isn't giving her a bigger percentage of nothing," a voice snapped from the porch next door. Anya looked over and saw Twitch, an older man who was probably in his late thirties and who was also the reason for at least half of the neighborhoods drug problems.

"Hey, Twitch, what do you want," Anya mumbled at the man leaning out the door.

He flashed a toothless smile," Just wondering when you're going to use some of that money 'recreationally'."

Anya grimaced and pushed passed Ria, who was still situated on the steps," As soon as you get custody of all your kids. How many are there now? Ten?" Ria erupted in a fit of laughter that almost caused her to fall off the stoop, but did cause her to drop the jacket and money. Anya glanced at the small pile and made a note to pick it up later if it was still there.

Anya started to pull open the tattered screen door, but Twitch's voice stopped her.

"Anya, baby girl, I'm going to give you some advice. You're barely fifteen and out there walking the streets most nights just like Ria did at your age. That mark on your shoulder doesn't give you the okay to talk down to anyone here," Twitch huffed with a frown. "And if you want to know I have one daughter and her name is Kayla and she's doing better than all of us put together."

Anya bit the inside of her cheek as she slipped into the house and let the door slam shut.

Ymir looked up from the checkered couch with a grimace," Didn't think you would be back."

Anya wrinkled her nose and leaned against the wall behind the couch," You thought wrong. Where's Christa?"

"In the shower," Ymir answered and waited a second before rubbing her head with a groan. "So what's happening?"

"Same shit, different day," Anya tilted her head to the side. "I'm sure you know."

Ymir narrowed her eyes," What are you going to do?"

"I'll figure it out, not that you care. You made it clear at the club that you're only looking out for Christa."

"Well I have no reason to look after you other than that brand on your shoulder."

"If that's the reason then you have no reason to look after Christa either," Anya brought her hand up and touched the scarred skin. "And the only reason you have to 'look after' us is because of that tattoo on your neck."

Before Ymir could reply the bathroom door opened and Anya glanced down the hallway to see Christa leaving the room surrounded by a cloud of steam.

"And there's your 'reason' to stay right there," Anya said pushing off the wall and disappearing into her room.


	3. When You Were Young

Chapter 3

"_Watch him now, here he come_s"

Anya glared at her reflection in the dingy vanity mirror and turned her attention away from her terrible attempt to hide the slight discoloration under her eyes and to the uneven buns twisted at the top of her head. With a huff she quickly tore the pins out of the most lopsided bun and let her hair tumble down in a dark wave.

"What's up with you," Blue asked and took away the metal pins in Anya's hand before placing herself behind the girl and twisting the loose hair into a puff that was identical to the second bun. "Ria hasn't pulled you into that bullshit, has she?"

"Nothing and no she hasn't," Anya replied quickly as she replayed the conversation she had with Roland earlier in the night in her head.

"_He wants you unbruised and 'clean' as possible for when he comes for you. You're not dancing tonight, just work the floor. Nothing is booked for this week. Understood?"_

"_Fine."_

"You sure? You've been spaced out for weeks now. That isn't like you."

Blue's eyes met Anya's in the mirror and she quickly turned around the face the older woman.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Anya lied with a small smile pulling at her red lips.

At that point Anya considered either asking Blue for some kind of advice or walking out of the club right then and seeing how far she'd get before anybody noticed she was missing.

"Is it Valentine's Day nerves? I can give you something if that's the case," Blue started to reach for her make-up bag but Anya stopped her.

"No, I'm good," Anya reached up and touched her hair before pushing passed Blue. "Thanks for doing my hair. Should've gotten you to do my make up tonight also."

"No problem, but your make-up is on point. Come back here if you change your mind."

Anya silently nodded, but felt Blue's eyes on her back as she pushed her feet into a pair of open toed black heels and stepped down the stairs leading her to the main floor. She rested her hands on the metal door and took a breath before pushing into the room.

The main floor was filled with men illuminated either by the lights of the main stage or by the various strobe lights dancing across the walls. The music was loud enough that it felt like it was vibrating through Anya's body.

Her eyes scanned the room and attempted to move her body to the beat of the current song, but every movement felt a beat too late. After the song ended she turned toward the main entrance of the club and instantly regretted not just walking out when she could.

Before she started to turn away from the door surrounded by neon lights, someone walked in, which was no surprise for this time of night.

He was definitely new to the club or at least new to her. Anya scanned him over for a second. His hair was slightly uneven with his dark bangs pressed to his forehead that offset his ivory skin. His arms were bare with the exception of dark ink etched into his skin in the form of vines and roses.

They made eye contact for a second and Anya felt herself being jerked away as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, how about a dance," a voice mumbled into her neck and Anya let herself be pulled away as the man looked away.

Anya settled in between the legs of the man who dragged her away and slowly slid down to the beat of the current song.

She kept her eyes on the tattooed man as she leaned her head back,"This is a quick one."

Anya didn't pay attention long enough to hear his reply and instead watched behind her as the man walked by.

The strobe lights bounced off his shoulders that also seemed to be tattooed with… wings? Anya narrowed her eyes and saw that on his shoulder blades were the tips of blue and white wings.

Wings of Freedom

She focused on the wings until he stopped in front of Ymir who glanced around before pushing a small flashdrive into his hand.

"Hey, are you deaf," she felt a hand jerk her face to the side.

Anya stood up quickly and jerked the singles out of mans hand,"Your time is up. Don't touch me again."


End file.
